This invention related generally to the field of lighting, and more particularly to modifying fluorescent light fixtures to use energy efficient bulbs, and in particular to an adjustable clip strip and method for supporting a reflector and energy efficient bulbs on an existing fluorescent light fixture body.
The light produced by a fluorescent tube is generated by an electric current being conducted through mercury and inert gases. Fluorescent lighting is generally used in indoor applications for both ambient and task lighting. The two most common types of fluorescent lamps are 40-watt, 4-foot (1.2-meter) lamps and 75-watt, 8-foot (2.4-meter) lamps. Tubular fluorescent fixtures and lamps are preferred for ambient lighting in large indoor areas because their low brightness creates less direct glare than do incandescent bulbs, and because fluorescent lighting is about three to four times as energy efficient as incandescent lighting. Although fluorescent lamps are generally energy efficient, there are new more efficient lamps that use improved electrodes and coatings when compared to older fluorescent lamps. The new lamps produce about the same lumen output with substantially lower power consumption. Common 40-watt and 75-watt lamps can be replaced with energy-saving lamps of 34 watts and 60 watts, respectively. New more energy efficient ballasts are also available. These improved electromagnetic ballasts and electronic ballasts can improve the energy efficiency of the fixture by as much as thirty percent.
A large market exists for the upgrading of fluorescent lighting in industrial applications, such as warehouses and factories, to install modem energy efficient bulbs and ballasts. In addition, many older fluorescent light fixtures were installed without reflectors in order to provide a more diffused up-lighting effect. With today""s concern for energy efficiency and cost reduction, it is often desirable to upgrade a fluorescent fixture to add a reflector and to replace the bulbs and ballasts with more energy efficient designs.
Unfortunately, not all existing fluorescent light fixtures are the same design. In particular, the width of the light strip fixture body may vary from about 4 inches to about 5.5 inches, with typical widths being 4 inches, 4.3 inches, 4.6 inches, 5 inches and 5.5 inches. Often times a single building will have a plurality of fixture sizes. Since these fixtures may be installed at a substantial height above the floor, it is often difficult to determine what fixture sizes will be encountered until the installer actually begins to disassemble the fixture as part of the upgrade process. At that time the installer if often on a ladder and may or may not have the proper size replacement parts with him/her for completing the upgrade.
Accordingly, an improved method and apparatus for upgrading fluorescent lighting fixtures is needed. Accordingly, a fluorescent lighting fixture is described herein as including: a fixture body having a width dimension; a support member attached to the fixture body, the support member comprising at least one sliding member for adapting the support member to have a range of width dimensions, the range of width dimensions of the support member encompassing the width dimension of the fixture body; and a fluorescent bulb supported from the support member. The fixture may further include: a support body member attached to the fixture body, the support body comprising a channel; and an angle bracket having a portion inserted into the channel and slidable therein. A locking mechanism may be provided for releasably securing the angle bracket in any of a plurality of predetermined positions in the channel. The fixture may further include: at least one detent formed on the angle bracket; at least one detent formed on the support body member; wherein the angle bracket may be releasably secured in any one of a plurality of predetermined positions in the channel by aligning at least one detent on the angle bracket with at least one detent on the support body member.
A support member for attaching a fluorescent bulb to a light fixture body is described herein as including: a support body having a pair of channels formed thereon; a pair of angle brackets, each angle bracket having a horizontal member slidably disposed within a respective one of the channels and having a vertical member; and a width between the respective vertical members being adjustable by sliding a respective horizontal member within a respective channel to accommodate any of a plurality of light fixture body widths. The support member may further include a releasable locking mechanism for securing the pair of angle brackets at any of a plurality of positions.
A method of upgrading a fluorescent light fixture is described herein as including the steps of: providing an existing fixture body having a width; providing a support member that is adjustable to interface with fixture bodies having a plurality of widths; adjusting the support member to interface with the width of the existing fixture body; attaching the support member to the fixture body; attaching a lamp holder to the support member; and connecting a replacement bulb to the lamp holder. The method may further include the steps of: providing a reflector having a center ridge and a generally concave shape; forming a mounting tab along the center ridge by cutting a generally U-shaped opening in the reflector; flattening the mounting tab; and attaching the mounting tab to the support member.